


Bruce's Plot

by McKat



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is So Done, First Kiss, Getting Together, I feel like Bruce and Harvey would be bros, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not enough fic for this ship, so here ya go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKat/pseuds/McKat
Summary: After Alfred gets injured in "Red Hood," Bruce hatches a plan to force Jim and Alfred's feelings front and center.Harvey goes along with it because the kid is very persuasive.This isn't very good but there isn't enough fic for this ship and someone has got to do something about it.





	Bruce's Plot

“What hospital?”

** **

\---------

** **

Jim walked down the hallway of the hospital, preparing himself for the worst as he looked for the room. After walking down the hallway that seemed to take an eternity, but not long enough for him to prepare himself, he found Bruce standing at the foot of a bed with an almost unrecognizable patient. ** **   
** **

Alfred was paler than Jim had ever seen him, and his face almost wasn’t visible due to the breathing tube. The ground swayed beneath his feet for a moment as his heart dropped. Finally he returned to himself and cleared his throat. “Bruce?” ** **   
** **

The kid didn’t move. Jim walked beside him, still looking at the man lying in the bed. “Is… what did the doctors say?”  ** **   
** **

Bruce didn’t say anything for a long moment, and when he did, Jim could hear the tears beneath the surface of his voice. “They’re doing what they can. He should pull through… but…” ** **   
** **

Jim nodded, resting a hand on the boy’s shoulder. “How long have you been here?” ** **   
** **

Bruce blinked a few times. “Um…”  ** **   
** **

Jim shook his head. He should have expected the boy to have lost track of time. He probably hadn’t slept in way too long. “Hey, I’ll have an officer take you back to the manor. You can change clothes and get some sleep back home.” He held up a hand as the kid began to argue. “I will call you as soon as he wakes up. I’ll stay right here with him. But if he wakes up and you’ve not gotten any sleep,  _ I’m _ gonna end up in one of these beds.” ** **   
** **

The kid chuckled softly, despite himself. “You’re likely right. My staying here won’t be of much good to him.” He looked back at his guardian. “You’ll call me when he wakes?”  ** **   
** **

“The very second.” ** **   
** **

That seemed to help. “Alright. Thank you, detective.” He looked up and met Jim’s eyes for the first time, and Gordon realized the kid had been crying, and looked like he was going to again. For all his vocabulary and poise, he was still young. It was easy to forget, but not with his eyes glassy from tears. Without putting much thought into it, Gordon put his arms around Bruce, who hugged him back.  ** **   
** **

“It’s alright, son. He’s gonna be fine. He’s a stubborn one. If anyone can pull through, it’s Alfred.” ** **   
** **

Bruce nodded and stepped back, trying to regain his composure. “I will await your call.” ** **   
** **

Jim nodded and pulled out his phone to call an officer to take the kid back. Within two minutes, he was leading Bruce out to a police car outside. When Bruce got in the back, Jim turned to the uni. “Text me when the kid wakes up, alright?” The cop nodded.  ** **   
** **

After the patrol car pulled away, Bruce walked back into the room and slid a chair close to the bed to sit in. He remembered the first time he had met Bruce and his butler, the night of the shooting. That night was going to be burned in his memory for a while to come. The obvious way the older man cared for the boy was a bright spot in an otherwise dark night. It made him feel a little hopeful for the kid’s future. Even if Alfred was a tough man, and sarcastic as the day was long. He cared for the child in his way, though, and Jim was grateful for it. He felt responsible for Bruce, and not having to worry about his well being as long as Alfred was around was a relief.  ** **   
** **

However, his personal feelings for the butler were coming to light much more than Jim might like. Their banter had turned less hostile and more friendly in the time they knew each other. They each knew the other was a simple call away. Jim had found himself watching Alfred while the other man was doing something else, looking away as soon as he realized what he was doing. He couldn’t have a… “crush” seemed so infantile, but there was no other word he could think of to describe… this. He had dropped everything -  _ literally _ \- when he got the call about Alfred’s condition. Had feared the worst on the drive to the hospital. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like if he didn’t have to bear the British dry wit whenever he visited the Manor. Not getting calls from Alfred when Bruce was being particularly difficult to talk sense to.  ** **   
** **

Without thinking about it, and before he could, Jim reached over and placed his hand over the older man’s.  _ He’s gonna be okay, _ he told himself.  _ Alfred’s a stubborn old man. If anyone could pull through, it’s him. _

** **

\----------

** **

Jim must have fallen asleep, because he woke when Alfred shifted.  ** **   
** **

He opened his eyes and realized Alfred had woken up and was looking at him. Jim stood and ran to the hallway, catching a nurse walking by. “He’s awake!”  ** **   
** **

The nurse came in to the room and then left to consult Alfred’s doctor. Jim walked back over to the bed and took his seat again. “Hey, Alfred, you’re alright. Bruce is alright, too. I sent him back to the Manor to eat and get some sleep. He has a cop with him that I trust.”  ** **   
** **

Jim realized this was the right thing to assure Alfred of first, because the man’s eyes, all Jim could really make out around the tubing and machines, filled with relief. ** **   
** **

“Don’t try to say anything until they take the breathing tube out, alright?” ** **   
** **

Alfred blinked, seemingly in a way of saying “why are you asking me a question right after saying not to speak?” But maybe Gordon was reading too much into it. At that point, the doctor had come in and looked at the monitors and charts. “We’re going to take the breathing tube out now.” ** **   
** **

Jim nodded. “Good.” He looked back at Alfred and realized he had placed his hand back on top of the butler’s without realizing. He pulled back quickly and left the room to make a call.

** **

\---------- 

** **

“Wayne Manor, this is Harvey speaking.” ** **   
** **

Jim paused in confusion at hearing his partner’s voice over the line. “Harvey? Why are you at the Manor?” ** **   
** **

“The officer you handed the kid off to had to stop at the precinct for something. I was getting off and saw him. Offered to bring him back. How’s the old man?” ** **   
** **

“He’s awake. Bruce?” ** **   
** **

“Out like a light. Should I wake him up?” ** **   
** **

Jim thought for a moment. “How long has he been asleep?” ** **   
** **

“About an hour, maybe hour and a half.” ** **   
** **

“No, probably best not to wake him. Just let me know when he does wake up and then I’ll call and tell him Alfred’s up. Don’t say anything to him, he’d hate it if he found out I didn’t tell him immediately.”  ** **   
** **

Harvey seemed to understand. They ended the call and Jim went back to the room. Alfred still wasn’t sitting up, and was still incredibly pale.  _ He lost a lot of blood _ , Jim’s brain supplied unhelpfully.  ** **   
** **

“Hey,” he said quietly and took his seat next to the bed. “My partner is at the Manor with Bruce. The kid finally fell asleep, so Harvey will tell me when he wakes up. I’ll call him then to tell him you’re awake. Want to let him get as much rest as he can.” ** **   
** **

Alfred nodded slowly.  ** **   
** **

Jim leaned back in his chair and studied the man’s appearance. It was strange, seeing someone he had always considered powerful - even before realizing the man’s military past he had seemed to carry a sense of strength about him - look so weak.  _ He was stabbed in the gut. He’s lucky to be alive right now _ , his still unhelpful thoughts chimed in.  ** **   
** **

“Stupid question, but how are you doing?” ** **   
** **

Alfred’s wry smile seemingly hadn’t been affected by the ordeal. “Not too awful for a man whose insides saw the outside for a little longer than considered strictly healthy.” ** **   
** **

Jim chuckled to himself. “Let me get you some water.” He stepped out and came back a moment later with a plastic cup. Sitting back down, Jim carefully put a hand beneath Alfred’s head to help him sit up enough to drink without being in danger of choking, and helped the man hold the cup to his lips. After he seemed to have had enough, Jim set the man back on the pillow gently, carefully avoiding thinking about the feel of his hair beneath his fingers. “Better?” ** **   
** **

Alfred nodded. “Thank you,” he said quietly. ** **   
** **

Jim nodded and put a hand on the other man’s shoulder for a second. “You’re gonna be fine. The docs are hopeful. Apparently you’re just too stubborn to die without a fight.” ** **   
** **

A smile crossed Alfred’s face, a genuine one, and Jim felt himself smile back. “What can they expect from a Brit, though?” ** **   
** **

Alfred barked a short laugh. “Stubbornness may as well be in my DNA.” ** **   
** **

“I wouldn’t doubt it for a second.” He found his hand had settled on the bed close to Alfred’s and tried to ignore the temptation to place it over the other man’s again. Instead, Alfred beat him to it, placing his hand on Jim’s.  ** **   
** **

“Thank you,” he said, “for taking care of Master Bruce.” ** **   
** **

“No problem. Figured you would have my hide if you woke up and he hadn’t had any food or sleep.” ** **   
** **

Alfred smirked. “Probably right. Smart man.” ** **   
** **

Jim smiled and moved his eyes away from Alfred’s, feeling embarrassed for some reason. Before he could analyze it, his phone buzzed.  ** **   
** **

_ Kid awake  _ the text from Harvey read. ** **   
** **

_ Thanks. _ Jim looked back up at Alfred. “I’m gonna call the Manor, tell Bruce you’re awake. He’s been worried sick.” ** **   
** **

Alfred smiled and nodded. 

\----------

** **

“Alfred!” Bruce ran into the room and stopped suddenly before tackling the man in a hug. He slowed himself down and carefully hugged him, careful not to hurt him. ** **   
** **

“Master Bruce. Thank you for calling the ambulance so quickly.” ** **   
** **

“You saved his life,” Jim chimed in from the doorway.  ** **   
** **

Bruce stood and looked at the detective. “Thank you for notifying me when he woke up. And for staying with him for me.” ** **   
** **

“Not a problem,” Jim said smiling.  ** **   
** **

Harvey finally appeared in the doorway. “Kid ran all the way in from the parking deck,” he panted. “Quick little snot.”  ** **   
** **

Bruce smiled and looked at the ground. “Apologies, detective Bullock. I was… overexcited.” ** **   
** **

“Thanks for the help, Harv,” Jim told his partner, patting his shoulder.  ** **   
** **

“Indeed,” Alfred said from his bed. “Thank you for taking care of Master Bruce.” ** **   
** **

Harvey tipped his hat jokingly. “My pleasure,” he said with a grin. “He’s a good kid.” ** **   
** **

Bruce seemed very interested in the monitors, seemingly trying not to let himself be embarrassed by the men speaking about him.  ** **   
** **

Jim turned his attention back to Alfred. “I understand if you didn’t see anything, and I know it may be hard to talk about, but did you see who stabbed you?” ** **   
** **

“It was - “ Bruce began to speak before Alfred cut him off. ** **   
** **

“Dark!” He gave Bruce a sharp look. “It was very dark,” he said pointedly. ** **   
** **

Bruce looked confused but then nodded, looking at Jim. “It was too dark to see.”  ** **   
** **

Jim looked at Harvey, who seemed to understand.  ** **   
** **

“Hey, kid, want to go see what they have in the food court? I’m starving,” Harvey said.  ** **   
** **

Bruce looked between Jim and Alfred before nodding. “Okay.” He followed the Detective out of the room. ** **   
** **

Once they had left, Jim sat next to Alfred again. “What aren’t you telling me?” ** **   
** **

Alfred sighed. “You were a soldier.” It wasn’t a question. ** **   
** **

“What about it?” ** **   
** **

“Would you turn on someone you trusted your life to once?” ** **   
** **

Jim shook his head. “Yeah, if he then stabbed me and left me for dead.”  ** **   
** **

The older man shrugged slightly. “Well, detective, I suppose that’s the difference between the two of us.” ** **   
** **

Jim pinched the bridge of his nose. “Alfred, I don’t know what the guy that stabbed you wanted. Maybe he had just had a conversation with you once and decided you had it coming, I don’t know, but you have to help me do my job.” ** **   
** **

“I can’t.” There was a hard edge to his voice and Jim realized it was going to be best to drop the subject. ** **   
** **

He looked towards the doorway. “Hope Harv isn’t corrupting the kid too bad.” ** **   
** **

Alfred smiled ruefully. “I would be afraid of it going the other way.”

** **

\----------

** **

“Kid, who taught you how to eat a cheeseburger? If you aren’t making a mess you aren’t doing it right!” ** **   
** **

Bruce eyed the greasy monstrosity on the plate and lowered his knife. “Making a mess seems entirely inefficient.” ** **   
** **

“That’s not the point of cheeseburgers, man.” Harvey smiled despite himself. It broke into a grin when the kid picked the burger up with his hands and took a bite. “There ya go! There just may be hope for you yet!” ** **   
** **

Bruce smiled. “What do you suppose Alfred and Detective Gordon are saying?” ** **   
** **

Bullock shrugged. “Who knows.” ** **   
** **

“I certainly hope Detective Gordon addresses how he feels about Alfred.” ** **   
** **

Harvey almost dropped his cheeseburger on the ground. “I’m sorry -  _ what? _ ” ** **   
** **

“Well, it’s fairly obvious, is it not? They have always shared…  _ glances _ , but the detective has hardly taken his eyes off of Alfred since his arrival.” ** **   
** **

Harvey was gonna argue, but he thought about every interaction he had witnessed between the two men. It hadn’t been obvious, and if he wasn’t looking for it he never would have seen it, but sure enough… “I’ll be,” he murmured. “I thought it was weird the way he reacted today. Didn’t say anything to me, didn’t finish clearing the crime scene, just dashed off. Seemed like a kinda extreme reaction if I’m honest. You’re saying ole Jimbo likes guys?” ** **   
** **

Bruce shrugged, as though this was hardly a groundbreaking discovery. “I would assume he likes both. But I do believe he has feelings for Alfred. I could be wrong of course, but I have been observing the two for some time and feel rather certain.” ** **   
** **

Harvey let out a low whistle. “Well, I’m sure they’ll figure it out.”  ** **   
** **

Bruce looked up at Harvey. “Detective Bullock, in all the time you have known Detective Gordon have you known him to acknowledge his feelings?” ** **   
** **

He grunted. “Well. You got a point there, kid. But what should we do about it?” ** **   
** **

Bruce gave the detective a conspiratorial smile. “I think I have an idea.”

** **

\----------

** **

“Detective Gordon, Have you eaten?” Bruce asked from the door to the room. “Come with me and get some lunch.” ** **   
** **

Jim looked up from talking to Alfred. "Well…” he looked back at Alfred.  ** **   
** **

“I haven’t seen you eat yet, mate. Go get some food.”  ** **   
** **

Jim smiled. “Sure.” He looked back at the other man. “Be right back,” he said, and followed the kid out of the room. Harvey came in and took Gordon’s seat.  ** **   
** **

“He’s a cute one.” ** **   
** **

Alfred smiled. “Yes, Master Bruce is certainly a nice looking young lad, isn’t he?” ** **   
** **

Harvey chuckled. “Yeah, yeah, but I was talking about Jim.” He tried not to take too much delight in the way Alfred stopped cold for a moment..  _ Maybe the kid’s onto something. _ ** **   
** **

“Well,” Alfred began once he regained his composure, “I do suppose one could think that. Why… Why do you mention it, detective?” ** **   
** **

“Look, I’m gonna level with ya.” Harvey leaned back in the chair, spreading out in the way he always did. “I think ole Jimmy boy just might have a thing for guys. Older guys, if I’m being specific.” ** **   
** **

Alfred nodded slowly. “I still don’t quite grasp…” ** **   
** **

Harvey groaned. “Do ya need me to spell it out for ya, Bond?” ** **   
** **

The British man had an entirely bewildered expression.  ** **   
** **

Harvey slapped his hand over his face. “Look, dude, I was gonna try to be subtle ‘bout this, really, I was. But desperate times… I think Jim likes ya. I think you like Jim. I think you’re both completely oblivious and if the kid and I have to watch the two of ya dance around each other much longer we’re probably gonna scream.” ** **   
** **

Alfred’s eyes grew wide. “I certainly don’t-” ** **   
** **

Harvey put a hand up. “I’m tryin’ to help ya out here. Jim’s got a lady friend but it’s nothin’ serious yet. So what you’ve got to do is tell him how you feel.  _ Capiche? _ ” ** **   
** **

“And how do you propose I do that?” Alfred inquired.  ** **   
** **

Harvey looked out the door and then back to Alfred. “Look, the kid’s tryin’ to wear down the boy scout right now. It was his idea, by the way. He noticed how the two of you felt before either of you did. He’s done sittin’ and watchin’ this play out. So he and I have been promoted from spectators to referees.”

Alfred sighed. “Lovely.”

** **

\---------- ** **   
** **

“Detective Gordon, might I ask you a question of a rather personal nature?” ** **   
** **

Jim shrugged. “I guess so, Bruce.” ** **   
** **

“Have you ever experienced attraction towards a man?”  ** **   
** **

It was a conscious effort on the detective’s part not to spit his drink out. “I’m… I’m sorry… run that by me again Bruce. I don’t think I quite got that.” ** **   
** **

“I believe you did,” Bruce stated matter-of-factly. ** **   
** **

Jim sighed. “Um… well… can I ask you why you want to know?” ** **   
** **

Bruce shrugged. “Well, your partner seems to think my butler has feelings for you. As Alfred and I have a personal relationship, I thought I might try and find out what I can.” ** **   
** **

Jim growled. “Harvey.” ** **   
** **

“I simply thought I might pose the question to see if it was possible you might reciprocate Alfred’s feelings.” ** **   
** **

“Well, kid, I can’t really say I’ve thought about it.”  _ Lie _ , half of his brain yelled at him. _ . _ “I mean, it never really crossed my mind.” _ Liar _ , it yelled again. _ . _ “I suppose it might be possible, but I’ve just never, y’know, considered it.”  _ Your pants are burnt to a crisp, Jim Gordon. _ ** **   
** **

Bruce seemed not to buy any of it. “I know you and a doctor have been romantically involved as of late, and I would hate to interfere, Detective Bullock just felt it might be good for you to tell Alfred how you feel, considering the fact he’s in the hospital and you thought… we thought…” Bruce looked at his shoes, unable to complete the sentence. ** **   
** **

Jim took a deep breath. “I’m gonna murder Harvey Bullock,” he muttered under his breath. “But I guess he might have a point.” ** **   
** **

Bruce looked back up at Jim. “Really?”

“Much as I hate to admit it,” the detective grumbled.

** **

\---------- ** **   
** **

Bruce and Jim returned to Alfred’s room. “Detective Bullock,” Bruce said, “I would like to go on a walk around this facility. Would you mind accompanying me?” ** **   
** **

Jim shot Harvey a glare. Harvey just smiled. “Sure thing, kiddo.” He and Bruce walked out of the room and walked towards the security office. “Excuse me, sir,” Harvey said to the clearly exhausted security guard at the surveillance desk. “Urgent police business. I need to take over your cameras for a time. Feel free to go get some coffee.” ** **   
** **

The guard didn’t put up much of a fight and left. Harvey took the chair and Bruce stood behind his shoulder.  ** **   
** **

“This was a great idea, kid!” Harvey pulled up the surveillance camera in Alfred’s room and the two watched.

** **

\---------- ** **   
** **

Alfred and Jim sat in an almost awkward silence for a moment.  ** **   
** **

“Well,” Jim began. “Alfred, I…” He trailed off, not sure how to finish the sentence.  ** **   
** **

“I’m guessing Bruce spoke to you about…?” ** **   
** **

Jim nodded. “And Harvey…?” ** **   
** **

Alfred nodded. “Is - is it true?” ** **   
** **

Jim studied his shoes. “Maybe. How about you?” ** **   
** **

Alfred simply nodded again. “Well. What are we expected to do about this?” ** **   
** **

The detective shrugged. “Well, I’ll tell you what: if you survive and get sent home, I’ll take you out on a date.  ** **   
** **

Alfred chuckled. “How do I know it’ll be worth it?” ** **   
** **

Jim stood and moved to sit on the edge of Alfred’s bed. “Well…” He leaned in closer, slow enough that Alfred could stop him. He didn’t.  ** **   
** **

Their lips met tentatively for a moment before the kissed deepened.  ** **   
** **

Neither knew how long they had been kissing when they finally pulled from each other for air.  ** **   
** **

“Well?” Jim asked, still so close his lips brushed Alfred’s when he spoke. ** **   
** **

“I think I might find it in me,” he said with a smile.

** **

\----------

** **

In the surveillance office, Bruce and Harvey high-fived. “Kid, that worked!” ** **   
** **

Bruce laughed. “I should inform you: I told Jim it was your idea.” ** **   
** **

Harvey froze. “You did what?” ** **   
** **

Bruce laughed again and ran out of the office, Harvey chasing after him. “We have guns at our job! Guns! Why would you give him an excuse to use his on me you little-” ** **   
** **

They ran into Alfred’s room, Bruce laughing and Harvey chuckling despite himself. “Well?” ** **   
** **

The men on the bed looked at each other and back at the two intruders. “I suppose you’re quite pleased with yourselves,” Alfred said wryly. ** **   
** **

Bullock shrugged. “Maybe a tad. It was pipsqueak’s idea, though.” ** **   
** **

“Excuse me, I’m not a pipsqueak,” Bruce countered. “And I didn’t think Detective Gordon would actually buy that you came up with this.” ** **   
** **

Jim barked a short laugh. “Good point, Bruce.” ** **   
** **

Alfred sighed and pulled the detective back for a quick kiss.  ** **   
** **

Harvey and Bruce screamed “gross!” The two went back to the hallway, still laughing to themselves. ** **   
** **

Alfred pulled away. “You had best hold up our bargain, mate.” ** **   
** **

Jim nodded. “Of course.”


End file.
